


For Tonight

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: After being trapped in the oni's stomach, Inuyasha feels guilty for what happened to Kagome's feet. Kagome reads his guilt in a different way and tries to make a move.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nartista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/gifts).



> This wonderful piece was inspirited by Nartisa and her art here:  
> https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/634538286904410113
> 
> It is also her birthday present!!!! Yay!!!! Happy birthday, my dear!
> 
> While it's not really mentioned, I do wanna say, I aged Kagome up--she's 18 so there's no underage stuff here.

It was late: far into the early morning hours. They had gotten little sleep and were restless from the battle they had just had with Naraku. After the oni’s stomach acid had burned Kagome’s feet all the way to her ankles, Inuyasha found himself guilty. He hadn’t been strong enough to protect her--protect the woman he loved…

It may have been a shock to everyone else--probably not, but who really knew? It wasn’t like he actually talked about it with anyone except himself--that Inuyasha loved Kagome. He loved her unruly hair, her beautiful stormy gray eyes, her cheerful demeanor, her ability to read him better than he could ever read himself--

She was just so beautiful. So kind, caring, loving, and even her fiery defiant spirit riled him up in more ways than one. 

But he wasn't worthy of her time. So he did what he did best: he pushed her away. Just like he did to everyone else.

Speaking of his desires, he saw her stir from within her sleeping bag. Inuyasha watched carefully from his perch on his tree and she shuffled around briefly before finding her way out to try and stand. Kagome was still a little unsteady on her feet--as he knew she would be for the next couple of days. 

When they had made camp, the hanyou made sure she was in a comfortable place where she wouldn’t have to move again. His miko was just near enough to the fire to feel the warmth, but not close enough to get too hot. There was a tree she could lean back on for comfort or use to get up (if he didn’t beat her to it) to wander around if she needed to relieve herself. 

Inuyasha had almost been sat so many times when he got too invasive about that. Fuck--he didn’t care if he saw her peeing! He’d seen her bathe that beautiful curvaceous body that had only grown more mature and gorgeous through their three years of travel. His demonic half was scratching at the surface to take care of her--after his fuck up in controlling himself.

He leapt down from his post when he noticed Kagome struggling to place her feet flat and he took her arms in his, making his beautiful girl gasp.

“Inuyasha!” She whispered harshly, obviously startled.

“What’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked, searching over her body. That earned him a gentle smile from Kagome, before a reassuring pat on his hand while he still gripped her upper arms.

“I just needed to uh… pee,” she admitted as a light dusty pink coloring emerged on her cheeks and she bit her lip .

“Lemme--”

“No!” She hissed, growing redder to match his haori. “I can do this by myself!”

“Is that why you were stumbling??” He growled in return.

“Inu--”

“For fuck’s sake--just let me fucking help you!” Inuyasha snapped. She looked stunned, yet again, about him trying to care for her. Does she really think he is that heartless? That he--well… that was the point wasn’t it? The hanyou couldn’t afford to allow her or anyone else to get close. Look at everyone who did. The track record spoke for itself. His mother was dead; killed once by Takemaru, and then later, killed by lung fever because no one would help a woman who was sullied by a demon. Kikyo was dead. Then revived. Then nearly killed again. Yea. His luck wasn’t the best.

Kagome’s gray eyes, darkened by the lack of light and the shadow created by the fire, searched his own amber eyes before conceding; she nodded solemnly. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and moved her to behind the bushes as he averted his attention away to give her the semblance of privacy. 

She called softly when she was finished and he turned back to take her back in his arms. 

“Wait,” Kagome quickly, grabbing onto his haori, catching his attention. Correction, she already had it, but this further cemented her grip she held on his heart.

“What?” He gruffly said.

“Can we… talk? Away from everyone else?" She asked hesitantly. Her usual cherry blossom scent was laced with spice--curry-like. What was wrong? 

Leaping away from the others, Inuyasha made his way deeper into the forest. Once he felt he was far enough away, and in more of a clearing so that Kagome could actually see in the light of the moonlight, he stopped and set her down. The hanyou crouched down beside her and took her hands in his as he searched for any injuries or signs of pain to see what had made her feel so hurt.

But before he could question her, she leaned in and kissed him, taking his breath away and making him stiffen. What had gotten into her?? Kagome was never so forward--they always seemed to do the same song and dance of pushing each other away or keeping themselves at an arm's distance. There were so many… things that kept them from just fucking confessing: The jewel. Naraku. Kikyo. Dumbass-piece-of-shit-wolf. Hobo. Pesky little brothers who interrupt  _ things _ .

Her lips pressed against his harder, and he could see the tears embedded at the corners of her eyes and he was at a loss as to what was happening. But Inuyasha was a weak man, and he was so incredibly weak for his miko that it was pathetic. His arms took her lower back, and he pulled Kagome closer so she was straddled against his thigh as he began to love her back in return. 

Why should he question why at that moment she was kissing him--the fact was: She. Was. Kissing. Him. Fuck--if hadn’t dreamt of this moment for months. They had shared one kiss before; one that couldn’t be savored long, and after the danger of Kaguya’s castle was over, Inuyasha’s huge fucking mouth ruined the chances of ever being kissed again.

Until now.

Inuyasha knew he was a fool; he knew how much Kagome cared about him, but he so desperately didn’t want to be hurt if, or rather, when, she decided to go home--back through the well to her own era. Not to mention, his duty to protect Kikyo always seemed to hurt his future-born miko, making Kagome leave his side… What would be the final straw for her? 

Her hands threaded through his thick and heavy hair, bringing his face that much closer to her as she begged--no, _ demanded _ \--entrance into his mouth. Inuyasha obliged, allowing her tongue to tease his own before stroking up against his fangs. He whined like the dog he was--he couldn’t believe this was happening. The hanyou knew he should have stopped her--asked questions as to why and how--but he couldn’t. All his thoughts were consumed by the panting and whimpering woman who clutched onto him as though her life depended on it.

“Ka--” He started when she pulled back a bit as her kiss-swollen lips drifted to his cheek, then to his jaw, before her blunt teeth nibbled on his neck, bringing his cock to life.

“Shhh,” she hushed as her hands went to grab at his haori. What in the fuck was happening??

“Kagome--” He groaned as her dainty chilled fingers from the cool spring’s night air danced upon his chiseled chest.

“Just for tonight--please--” His miko pleaded as her hands went from memorizing his abs to sinking into his hakama, grabbing his erect dick.

“Fuck!” Inuyasha yelped from the feeling of her around his hardened length. He groaned, unable to do much other anything but think about how Kagome--his Kagome--was touching him in ways he had only dreamt about.

“Please, Inuyasha,” the hanyou heard the broken cry from her, and then the scent of her tears hit him again. Remembering himself, he reached down and stalled her quick moving hand before Kagome could get too far.

“‘Gome,” he said through ragged breaths, his eyes closed, trying to regain control over his more instinctual half that wanted to lay her flat and rut her like a dog in heat. Inuyasha felt her tremble and heard her breath hitch. Opening his eyes, he saw her stormy grays tearing up more and Kagome’s head lowering. “Kagome? What’s wrong?”

“Please--just for tonight--I just want to be yours for tonight,” his miko said again.

“Kagome--I don’t--”

“I know you don’t! But-but- just these past couple of days… I just--with everything going on--what if--I can’t--” Kagome stuttered through her broken sobs.

“Kagome, slow down. I don’t understand. Talk to me,” he begged, whimpering as he nuzzled her face with his nose, rumbling from deep within his chest to calm her warring emotions that were keeping her from talking to him like usual rational self. Boy, how the tables had turned. His beautiful woman was usually the one to have the voice of reason: she was the patient one, not him. 

“I just… for tonight. Will you just--just pretend to love me? Just act like you do, like you have been? I--I know we care about each other. With everything going on--everything that is escalating to what will feel like our final… to our final battle, even maybe our--final days… I just want tonight to be us. If I--if you--if somehow we don’t…” Inuyasha could smell the panic and fear emulating from Kagome and he needed to reassure her. Did she really think he was going to let her die?? Over his dead body. Literally. While he had a duty to protect Kikyo, to make sure her soul was eased back to its slumber so that it could be reincarnated into the woman who had captured his heart so freely, he could never--he would never allow anything to happen to Kagome.

It tore Inuyasha up inside that if he ever had to pick--that he would ultimately pick Kagome. He had lost Kikyo twice. That was painful enough. But all in all, the world had not stopped spinning, the air from his lungs didn’t dry up, and there were no tears to cry. If it had been Kagome… If the infant had taken her from him, if Kaguya had eaten her, if Mukotsu had succeeded in poisoning her, if Tsubaki’s curse actually held, if the stomach acid had done more he--

Every time she was injured, it was like a hole was punched through his chest. It was always a far greater pain that she was injured, than he ever experienced when Kikyo was rumored to be dead.

How could Kagome--scratch that question. Inuyasha knew why she thought he didn’t love her. The hanyou was better at convincing her, rather than anyone else. Fitting, but also troubling. His miko was supposed to read him better than anyone else.

“Kagome--I will never let Naraku harm you or take you away again. I swore--”

“But if Kikyo--”

“Kikyo isn’t alive, Kagome. Not really.”

“Then the only reason you’d protect me is--”

“God, shut up, Kagome! What is it with you today??”

“I just don’t want to go back to how things were! I don’t want you to just act like you care now because you feel guilty! I want you to care because you actually love me! I don’t want your pity or--” His patience had run out for her tumbling stupid words. Inuyasha kissed her harshly to shut her up and was thankful it seemed to do the trick. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he took the opportunity to adjust her so she was pressed directly against his sex--so that she could feel exactly what she did to him. 

Kagome whimpered and Inuyasha detected a spike of cinnamon: a scent he hadn’t smelled very often on her, but his demonic half knew very well what it meant. That shift in her floral hue meant she was aroused--excited. And his sweet innocent pure little miko wanted and desired him.

His hands moved to the yukata she had borrowed from Sango; it had been easier for her to slip on and off without too much help since her feet were still too injured to stand on them too often. Inuyasha lightly traced the opening, asking silent permission if he was allowed to continue--to show her how she actually meant to him, even though he knew he would have to voice it at some point that evening.

Her hands slipped from his neck and she pulled away from his torrent of kisses, making him whine again in disappointment. Fuck. Inuyasha was already whipped. 

Opening his eyes to see why she had pulled away, he saw her fumbling with trembling hands to untie the obi keeping her yukata closed. Inuyasha stalled her hands and felt her shrink back again, almost out of his reach, until he pressed another passionate kiss against her swollen lips. Once he felt Kagome relax, he undid the little belt made of fabric and then slowly brought the white fabric away from her body.

In the moonlight, she glowed. Kagome looked even more radiant than normal and he was speechless. How could such a beautiful soul-- **no** \--how could such a beautiful  _ woman _ , the current owner of that soul, love him and want him the way he was? How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Even though his life was shitty as all damn hell--he would never regret being born if it meant even just one night with this gorgeous miko. His miko. His Kagome.

But it would never be just one night; no, it would be hundreds, thousands more. When they did this, when Inuyasha and Kagome finally stopped dancing around their feelings, stopped acting like it was one-sided, and finally mated, things would change. For the better.

“Inu...yasha?” Her melodic voice rang through his ears, making them twitch eagerly to hear more. She was fucking breathless, and stunning. The half-demon realized he was just gaping at her, literally memorizing every inch of her luscious body. Fuck… How was she so beautiful? He’d seen plenty of women over the years--when they thought they were alone, or even just by accident in passing, and he never found one as alluring and as entrancing as Kagome.

“You’re… Fuck--” He couldn’t even finish his terrible formed sentence. His mouth attacked her, and began ravishing her with his tongue. Kagome’s whimpers and moans of desire fueled his actions further as he caressed swell of her breasts softly with his knuckles before letting his hand drop down to tease her nipples, bringing them to perk. His instincts flared and Inuyasha found himself dipping his head to catch the pert nipples in his mouth. 

His tongue twirled around one as his fangs nipped it. The miko’s breath stalled and hitched as her scent grew darker and stronger with want, need, and fuckin’ unadulterated  **desire** . Once he felt one breast was loved and marked enough, he moved to the other, making her cry out and clutch his head harder in her hands to keep him there. 

Finally, he moved over to the spot between her full mounds and kissed the center, where her heart beat frantically from the excitement before allowing his amber eyes to find her dark stormy ones. “There will be no ‘one night’. This isn’t just for tonight, Kagome. I plan on keeping you. Call me selfish, a bastard, a jerk, whatever. But I won’t ever be able to let you go, ‘Gome. Time itself won’t be able to keep me from ya.”

Her heart beat against his face quicker and her scent no longer tinged with curry from sadness. It was her cinnamon spice, her beautiful cherry blossom, and some hint of apple? From the look on her face, Kagome was happy. The tears ran from her eyes freely as her hands came to cup his cheeks to bring his face back to her own. His future born miko--his mate poured all her love and passion into her soft and supple lips that he could live off of. 

Once her sighs and moans were heated, he pulled away, not easily--he could have stayed there all day--all night--forever. His hands stroked her bottom lip, softly, conveying to her all the words he wanted to say but couldn’t, the love he wanted her to know wasn’t fake like she thought, but was genuine and fierce, and the fact that even if she left his era when all this was over, his soul would find her again.

Inuyasha drew his claw back from her face as he opened his eyes slightly to just take in how lust-filled hers was. Kagome was glistening in sweat, gasping for air since he deprived her of it, in favor of tasting her and allowing her to taste him in return; her body still glowed  iridescently in the moonlight above them, making her hair look more blue than black. His miko was so lost from all the intensity of their heated embrace, eyes still closed as her mouth was agape, thinking he was returning to it; he would. Eventually.

Quickly, he moved his haori to the forest floor, spread out so his woman wouldn’t have to touch the dirty ground with her clean body. Lowering Kagome down, he quickly pecked and nipped his way down to the area he wanted to taste most. 

His face was nestled between her thighs when he felt her hands twirl and rub his ears. The growl that escaped him made her tremble and writhe beneath his body. Inuyasha pulled Kagome’s legs apart and angled himself to lay on the forest’s floor surrounded by the woman he loved.

The instincts that roared loudly within Inuyasha’s mind couldn’t be ignored even if he had wanted to; his tongue was out of his mouth without thought as he dove into her rich wet folds. Kagome was like fucking ambrosia--too good for him, but something he would never be able to get enough of; ever. The hanyou traced her whole sex, learning and memorizing every inch of it; what places made her breath hitch, what areas made her moan and whimper the loudest, the nub that made her hips jerk and her hands clench his head to beg him for more.

Fucking. Hell. 

Once Inuyasha found her button, his new favorite body part, he could barely pull himself away. The half-dog-demon loved how desperate and wanton she sounded. How her hips came to life and she grew wild with her voice and desires. Fuck--Kagome was a new fucking woman in his eyes and he couldn’t wait to learn more. Kagome was now officially his; and Inuyasha would strive to never let her grow bored or be dissatisfied.

Carefully, he moved one of his hands that kept her legs spread open for him away from her thigh to insert into her tight gripping heat and about lost it. The aroused hanyou shifted his own ridiculously hard shaft, grinding himself into the ground to adjust himself and relieve some of the aching pressure that was building, making him feel like he was going to burst.

Groaning, Inuyasha hastened his pace as he finger fucked Kagome. Another digit was added into her wet slit as his tongue swirled around her clit, making her hands tighten against his scalp. Thankfully, she had let go of his ears, but at the same time, maybe he hadn’t made her lose as much conscious thought as he had wanted. The demon in him wanted to push it further; Kagome would only be consumed with nothing but him. Using that final thought, the hanyou wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves that rested at the top of her dripping lips and sucked as he scissored her opening. The movement made her hips jerk and thrust; her cries became louder and frenzied. He was bringing her to the precipice of orgasm and he would make sure she would reach her peak.

With one last suck of her button and flick of his tongue against it, she came with the loudest unfiltered broken cry of his name. The miko’s walls shuddered and squeezed his fingers madly, his nails dug into her head, leaving crescent shaped marks, and his mouth was flooded with the sweet overflowing juices that her core leaked vigorously. Inuyasha licked it all up eagerly, unable to stop himself from enjoying everything she gave him with fervor. 

Inuyasha's ears barely registered her wails and the push of her hands moved his head away from her rich, delectable area. It hadn't even occurred to him that she was overly stimulated until she had said so, her voice slowly piercing through his clouded mind, “Inu--Please--Too much.”

Fighting his demonic half, he pulled away and brought himself level with her face that was flushed from pleasure.

He kissed her forehead, her temple, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, everything and anything he could reach, while she tried to catch her frayed breath. Nuzzling against her neck, he laved it to soothe her back down. When Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands come up to rub his ears gently, he felt better--knowing she wasn’t mad at him for almost going too far.

“Inu… that was…”

“Glad you liked it,” he smirked into the junction of her shoulder and neck.

“Can I...Can I do that to you?” Kagome asked as she pressed a kiss to his temple while still massaging his ears. 

“Not tonight--any other time, you can do whatever the hell you want; but I'm so close already, just the scent of you--the taste of you--the feel of you wanting me so… much. I’ve never--” Inuyasha found himself choked up. Never in a million years would he have thought he would end up in the arms of the woman he loved as a half-demon. Never once would he have thought he would be loved and accepted just as he was--let alone loved in the way a man could love a woman. But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Kagome always brought out new sides to him he wasn’t even aware he had until they began traveling together. He wasn’t sure if he liked it--well, originally he didn’t. Being vulnerable was not in his character. But with Kagome? Seeing her open up to him? Cry for him? Protect him even?? It only seemed natural.

“Inuyasha,” his miko’s sweet, dulcet voice summoned him from his overly sentimental thoughts. Her beautiful gray stormy eyes seemed to peer so deep that she could see his soul. Bringing his face back to hers, he kissed her fluidly, full of torrent and emotion that he only prayed she understood. Inuyasha never knew why he ever questioned her; when her hands drug down his chest to his hakama, he knew she understood everything she was looking for. 

Shifting his hips, he let his mate take control and undo the bindings that kept him constrained. Her hands worked diligently and finally worked through the ties only to seek out the fundoshi tassels. Inuyasha was still locked within the hold of her luscious lips when he felt her cool hand stroke his hardened length. Fuck. He stalled and muffled a moan; the little minx smiled through their kiss.

“Kagome,” he groaned heatedly, nestling his hips to urge her to spread her legs, so he could be seated against her seething heat.

“Inuyasha, I love you,” Kagome breathed as she did as she was directed, allowing his cock to brush between her folds, resting right at her wet, awaiting opening. Honestly, Inuyasha didn’t remember if he returned the phrase, or if it was drowned in the cry of the full feeling of her slit engulfing his dick. The hanyou felt her tense beneath him from the intrusion and stalled his movements, nearly cumming instantly. His miko was so tight, moist, welcoming, and  _ fuck _ . Her hot breath, against his neck, slightly blowing his hair out from the silken thick cover that created a private curtain to hide them from the world, only further enticed him to try and lose himself within her. 

Slowly he inched his way further into her channel, making sure she didn’t whimper in protest or pain, until he was completely encased in her weeping pussy. Inuyasha dropped his forehead to hers, panting, trying to compose himself in all the emotions he didn’t even know it was possible for him to feel, as he opened his eyes to meet her lust-filled gaze so full of longing, love, and passion. The hanyou hadn’t felt her maiden barrier break, but it honestly didn’t make him worry or surprise him with how much she had been tossed around when they originally started traveling together. If anything, he almost thanked the Gods that would hear him for helping him not have to deliver that pain upon her.

Kagome leaned up to brush her lips against his, lacing her fingers back through his hair, closing the small distance between them. Her breasts brushed against his abs, making him feel the pert nipples he had previously teased drag against him as her gasps reigned. 

Groaning, he moved, testing to see if she was alright to continue on, and the hanyou felt his mate lift her hips greedily, wrapping her legs around his hips, locking her ankles against his ass. His own hands came up and cupped her cheeks keeping her lips dancing upon his as their groins moved together in their own erotic motion.

“Fuck,” Inuyasha moaned.

“Please, don’t stop,” Kagome whimpered.

“Never,” he sighed as he plunged his cock back fully within her sheath. 

Inuyasha gradually picked up pace, even though he was at the brink. Shit, he had nearly come when he wasn’t even inside her, but being so fully encased inside her? It was almost unbearable. It was like they fit together--like they were born for each other. The hanyou had nothing to compare this experience to, but he really didn’t need that to know how perfect they were for each other.

“Ka-Kagome,” he groaned.

“It-it’s ok, if you have to--” He cut her off with his lips and moved one of his hands down to her folds again to fondle her special spot he knew that would make her experience more pleasure. Catching the hot moan she sounded in his waiting mouth, he knew she was close when he felt her walls tightening around his cock. Inuyasha cursed; his rhythmic thrusts were sputtering and becoming more erratic. His body wanted him to go faster, while he thought he needed to keep his mild pace. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, nails making fresh marks against them, and he knew he needed to draw back. Pulling away from Kagome’s kisses, from her sweet mouth, was hard, but he knew that listening to his instincts would make things better. 

Taking his hand from her face, he dragged it down her body, caressing her supple curves until he gripped her thigh to spread her further--exposing more of herself and allowing his dick to go in deeper. He felt his demonic half bubble at the surface, his blood was boiling and demanding for more as he felt his hips drive harder and faster into her wet dripping pussy. Kagome wept out the fast-building stimulation that was growing. His voice howled similarly, feeling the coil deep inside him growing tighter and tighter, his ball also shifting similarly as his release built up to where he thought he was about to snap in half from all the overwhelming feelings of being united with the woman he loved for so long.

Finally, with a pinch of her clit and a roll of his hips when he was buried inside her, Kagome’s eyes shot open and she screamed his name. Inuyasha’s pounding stuttered and with five more plunges of his cock into her slit, he came with a loud, groaning cry of her name, filling her empty womb with his seed. He thanked the gods she wasn’t mid-peak of fertility; it would have been workable, but he wanted to be sure she wasn’t whelped come the final battle. Not that she would be harmed. No. Naraku would die even if he looked at Kagome from the wrong way. 

“Inuyasha?” He heard his tired mate from beneath him ask. How the fuck did he end up laying on top of her? His head back in the crock of her neck? Shit. Kagome was an addictive substance.

“You alright?”

“Yes… perfect,” she sighed as her hands twirled through his mane that draped over their bodies. 

Pushing himself up slightly, Inuyasha searched her eyes for confirmation and found nothing but complete trust and honesty. He dropped his head to kiss her again, chastely, promising everything that was to come from the future they had just cemented: a future together. A future of love. A future of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed the soul :)
> 
> **this was supposed to be short but the feelings took me awayyyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
